Happy New Year!
by FeistyMouse
Summary: Lena is throwing a party to celebrate New Year, and Kara wants to tell her how she feels. SuperCorp and Sanvers. Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Note: I currently intend for this SuperCorp short to be three chapters. Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl.**

 **In this chapter, it's New Year's Eve and Lena's hosting a party. Kara wants to tell Lena how she feels about her.**

Kara checks her watch.

Five minutes to midnight.

She fidgets nervously, adjusts her glasses and looks up from the floor to see Alex and Maggie smiling at her, their arms around each other.

"Just tell her how you feel," Alex says. "It's Lena. It'll be fine." Alex puts a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder, and she feels the Kryptonian relax slightly as she nods.

"It's a big step, Kara, but it's pretty clear that she likes you too," Maggie says.

"Do you think?" Kara is barely audible over the music blaring from the speakers.

"We know," Alex's tone is sincere.

Kara knew too, or at least she thought she did. She lit up when she was around Lena. Her stomach fluttered when they met for lunch, her heart raced when Lena's gaze met hers and their eyes were fixed, lingering for just a second too long to not mean something. She melted when their hands brushed or whenever Lena bit her lip and furrowed her brows when she was thinking deeply. Lena was her every thought, and Kara's feelings for her had bubbled away and grown with each day. She wanted to tell her but just didn't know how.

Kara looks past Alex and Maggie and sees Lena talking to some acquaintances from work. Lena must sense it because her piercing eyes meet Kara's striking blue ones mid conversation, and the CEO smiles while continuing her exchange.

Kara quickly returns the smile before looking away, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Alex and Maggie.

"Don't be shy Kara," Alex says. "It'll go much better than you think."

The music stops and the room falls silent as Lena takes to a small stage and is handed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for being here tonight. May the next year bring you fortune and happiness. Let the countdown begin!"

A screen at the front of the room flashes to show that there are thirty seconds until midnight. Lena allows James to take a few photos for Catco Magazine before she makes her way off the stage, but Kara tears her gaze away again, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling through gritted teeth.

"You've got this, Kara," Alex reassures her sister. She notices Lena walking towards them and smiles at the younger woman. Kara is staring into space and isn't aware of Lena until she's beside her.

"Hey you guys, are you ready?" Lena asks.

The whole room, including Lena, Alex, Maggie and James, begins to count down from ten.

Kara remains silent, instead trying to regulate her breathing.

 **Five**

She's going to do it.

 **Four**

She told Alex and Maggie that she'd tell Lena how she feels, and it is what she wants.

 **Three**

So she will.

 **Two**

She takes off her glasses.

 **One**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Alex and Maggie share a long kiss, as do others in the room while some clap and cheer, but Kara doesn't see or hear anything because Lena turns to face her. Before she can wish her best friend a Happy New Year, Kara's lips are on hers.

Kara's hands are on Lena's cheeks, tracing, caressing her jaw line, her lips gently meeting Lena's, but also colliding with an intensity and purpose that she's never felt before. Butterflies flutter in her stomach and she can hear Lena's heart rate increase, thumping hard. Kara's hands find Lena's hair, which had been let loose for the occasion, hanging lightly over her shoulders, and she lets it entwine in her fingers, its softness tickling her palms.

Kara feels Lena tense. She pulls away from the CEO and looks into those beautiful piercing eyes, those eyes that are looking right back, not in surprise, not in shock, but with excitement, those same eyes that crease lightly at the corners as Lena smiles.

Kara hears whispers and mutterings, and she's sure Lena can too, but she blocks them out.

"S-sorry," Kara stutters, unfolding her glasses to put them back on.

"Don't apologise," Lena whispers, stopping her. 'Don't ever apologise."

Their eyes linger on one another for a second longer before Kara studies Lena's features, the rosiness of her cheeks as she blushes, the perfect shape of her jaw and the way that she gently pulls her bottom lip in-between her teeth. She's thinking.

Then their lips are together again, all thoughts gone, all sounds drowned out by the beating of Lena's heart. Kara's hand finds the small of Lena's back while the CEO's cup Kara's face. They feel the warmth of each other's touches, the body heat radiating between them. This time, when Lena's heart accelerates it's not because of the surprise. It's because she's kissing the beautiful Kryptonian for whom her feelings run deeply, have run deeply for a long time. Adrenaline rushes through her veins like electricity and she feels something strange, something she's never really truly felt before; happy.

When they break apart, Lena bites her lip again before a broad smile lights up her face. Kara looks at the ground nervously as she lets out a little giggle before looking back into Lena's eyes, a grin cast across her features.

Lena loops her arm through Kara's and they both turn to face Alex and Maggie.

The duo is staring at them, shocked.

"You said tell her," Alex says. "Not eat her face off!"

"It seemed the easiest, most straightforward way to do it. I don't think I'd have got the words out." Kara fumbles her glasses back on. If she could blush, she would.

"Well, Little Luthor, you've managed to silence Little Danvers. Congratulations," Maggie teases, a cheeky glint in her eye.

Lena blushes again. She removes the arm that she'd entangled with Kara's and takes her hand instead. It's soft, a little bigger than hers, but it's warm and comforting.

Neither leaves the other's side for the rest of the night. Lena introduces Kara to everyone she talks to until people start to filter out, heading home for the night.

Soon, it's just Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie left, along with a few cleaners. James had left earlier to ensure that his photos made it in time for print, but not before congratulating Kara and Lena.

"So, we can leave movie day for today if you want," Alex says to Kara as they help to clear away some of the rubbish. They were supposed to be having a full day of movies instead of just the evening. The eldest Danvers looks over at Lena, who was having a conversation with Maggie. "We both totally understand."

Kara stops what she's doing. "No, no, of course not. We can't cancel movie day!"

"Only if you're sure."

"I've never been more sure of anything," Kara says, but she's not really talking about movie day, and Alex knows it.

/

"Hey."

"Hey!"

Lena walks out of Kara's bedroom to find the blonde sitting at her dining table eating a stack of pancakes and flicking through today's edition of Catco magazine. She's wearing an old t-shirt and comfy bottoms that belong to Kara but fit her just right.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lena asks.

Kara gulps a huge mouthful of pancakes before she answers. "You looked so peaceful, plus I know you hardly ever sleep so I thought you deserved it." She smiles at Lena. "Pancakes?"

"Sure," Lena replies, taking the seat next to Kara. The Kryptonian dishes out a stack of warm pancakes onto a plate for Lena.

They sit in silence for a minute, and both of them think about how wonderful the last twelve hours had been.

Although Lena didn't normally like big scenes in front of a lot of people, she had enjoyed her kisses with Kara far too much to care. The Kryptonian had flown them home for the first time and Lena had enjoyed the feeling of the wind as it whipped through her hair, the feeling of weightlessness, which she was sure wasn't just down to the flying. She'd caught sight of herself and Kara in the mirror when they'd got back to Kara's apartment. Her hair was matted like a bird's nest while Kara's had remained perfectly smooth and silky, her light curls still bobbing around her shoulders. When Lena had questioned her as to why her hair didn't look like a knotted mess, Kara simply responded, 'I guess it's just my Kryptonian charm," and flashed Lena her most innocent smile accompanied by a shrug.

They had fallen asleep not long after, exhausted from the excitement of the day. They had huddled and curled into each other, feeling their individual body heat becoming one big bundle of warmth. When Kara eventually opened her eyes, they'd squinted in the late morning light creeping through the curtains until they focused on the hand draped over her side. She had smiled to herself before sliding out from under it and leaving Lena to sleep.

There's a sharp knock at the door which pulls both girls from their daydreams.

"Come in," Kara shouts.

Alex and Maggie enter juggling bags of popcorn and bottles of lemonade, a few DVD boxes peeking out from under their arms. They smile at Kara and then spot Lena.

Kara watches as Alex and Maggie glance at each other, smirks plastered across their faces.

"If we're interrupting, we can just go," Alex says, trying but failing to keep the smile from her face.

"Don't go on my account, Agent, Detective," Lena says before Kara can answer.

"How many times Lena? It's Alex and Maggie. We won't detain you if you call us by our names, y'know," Alex tells the younger woman with a faux-stern look.

"Kara?" Maggie asks as she and Alex wait for Kara's response.

Kara looks at Lena again, and the CEO gives a slight nod, indicating that she doesn't want Alex and Maggie to leave. She actually really wants them to stay. If last night turns out to be the start of forever, she wants to get to know them properly, better than she already does.

"Okay, movie day is on!" Kara exclaims, clapping her hands together.

They all scramble for a place on the couch. Kara wedges herself between Alex and Lena, her two favourite people, and as everyone shovels popcorn into their mouths and laughs at The Hangover, Kara's thoughts drift back to the previous night, how Alex had been right – she always was – and how excited being with Lena made her. The more she thinks about the woman sat by her side, whose tired head now rests on Kara's shoulder, making it shake every time she laughs at the movie, the more she feels herself falling further in love. She thinks back to when they first met, the first time they went out for lunch, the first time Lena came to movie night, and she thinks about how happy those times made her feel, but Kara knows, feels in her bones, that the happiest she'd felt with Lena was the moment that she knew that she loved her too.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Middle

**Note: Thank you for your likes and follows! I've really enjoyed writing both chapters!**

 **So, after the excitement of last New Year's Eve, Kara has a very important question for Lena.**

Midnight is closing in.

Party music blares away, but Kara tunes it out. She busies herself by pouring drinks for her guests in an attempt to keep her nerves at bay.

It's safe to say that it isn't working and she can't hep but wonder why she keeps putting herself under so much pressure.

After all, today was the day. Today was exactly a year on from that eventful New Year's Eve.

A year on from those passionate kisses that she shared with Lena.

A year on from telling her how she felt.

A lot had happened in the last year. They had moved in together and were now living in Kara's apartment. Lena was helping out at the DEO and worked closely with Alex. They got along really well, especially with their shared love of science, and Kara loved that.

Kara and Lena had spent their first birthdays together as a couple, and their first Christmas as a duo with the Superfamily had been perfect. And not forgetting that Kara had almost died a few times. One of those occasions saw Lillian Luthor attempting to assassinate the Girl of Steel. But nothing could separate them, not even Lillian.

And here she was again with just as much, if not more, to lose.

Today she had a question for Lena.

A big question.

One that could change their lives forever.

"Kara, are you okay? You've poured more drinks than there are people," Alex says, standing next to her sister and waving her hands in front of her vacant eyes before firmly taking the glass and bottle out of her strong hands.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Kara replies without any conviction.

"No you're not," Alex says. "Stop stressing. You've had this planned for months, it's gonna be fine. If you don't do it tonight you won't have the same opportunity for another year."

Kara glares at her sister. "Not helping!"

Alex holds her hands up. "Sorry! But seriously, it's all going to be okay. Look at it this way. When you first came to Earth, you got your powers and to learn to control them you had to focus all your attention on them. Focus solely on Lena, block us all out and forget that we're there and you'll be fine."

Kara nods. Alex always knew what to say to make everything better.

"Come on, sit down! You're acting suspiciously. Lena's not stupid, she'll know something's wrong." Alex guides Kara and her tray of drinks to the couch. She places herself between Kara and Maggie with Lena to Kara's left.

"So does anyone have any New Year's resolutions?" Winn asks the group.

"Yeah, to not almost get killed as often," Kara jokes.

"And mine is to not let her almost get killed as often," Alex adds.

"Not to let my mother keep trying to kill her," Lena chips in.

"Okay okay, we get it, don't let Kara get killed. Does anyone have any other New Year's resolutions, maybe ones that are a little more realistic?" Winn asks. "Papa Bear?"

J'onn looks at the expectant faces of those sat around him. He clears his throat. "I'd really like to learn to play the trumpet."

Winn laughs but quickly stops when no one else does and J'onn stares at him, his expression unreadable. "Oh, you're serious?"

J'onn nods.

"I'd like to spend more time with Ruby," Sam says, stroking her daughter's hair and smiling at her. Lena meets Sam's gaze and nods her agreement.

"I'm going to visit more often," Eliza adds.

Pleased, Alex and Kara smile at Eliza.

"We'd love that," Alex says. "And we'll visit more too." Kara and Maggie hum their agreement.

"I don't know about you, Danvers, but I'd like to kick some more butt," Maggie says, taking her wife's hand in her own and giving it a squeeze.

The whole group laughs.

"I second that," James adds.

"I'm going to work harder at school," Ruby says.

"That's great, sweetie," Sam says to her daughter.

Alex checks her watch. "Five minutes to midnight."

"Oooh, who wants to play the Countdown Game?" Winn asks enthusiastically.

"Actually, I think Kara wanted to say something," Alex says in order to prompt her sister to speak.

"But I can't play it again until-"

Winn is silenced by the death glare that Alex is giving him. "Okay, we can all just play next year," he mumbles almost incoherently, retreating into the cushion behind him.

Alex nudges Kara again.

The Kryptonian stands. She takes Lena's hand and guides her away from the couch so that it's to their right. Standing in front of her wife, she takes a deep breath and swallows before speaking.

"Lena Luthor," she begins, her voice a little shaky as she takes her girlfriend's warm hands in her own. "When I think back to a year ago, I couldn't have imagined us being where we are today. You give me a feeling that I struggle to put into words, English or Kryptonese, and I was so nervous that I couldn't. Luckily, I found another way to tell you, and all I knew in that moment was that I wanted so desperately to be yours.

"Quite often I find myself thinking of you and then I realise that I'm smiling to myself because I know that I'll get home and you'll be there to greet me. My heart skips a beat whenever you say my name, and I hear yours thump a little harder when I say yours. Whenever I fall asleep in your comfortable, warm embrace, I feel better knowing that you've got my back and that our hearts beat together for each other. I don't just love you because you make me feel safe or because you're selfless and moral and really, really beautiful. I love you for all your little quirks and imperfections, like when you're thinking hard and you gently nip your lip in your teeth or you blame yourself for things that aren't your fault, because it shows that you care.

"Everything I do is for my family, to make them proud and to protect them. I know that you have never seen eye to eye with your family which is why I want to give you this one. I want you to be my family, to know what it's like to be loved and cared for. I want to show you the stars and teach you about planets you've never heard of, but most of all I want to learn with you and learn more about you every single day. I'm so glad I told you how I felt a year ago, how I still feel now. Being with you forever is all that I want, and I promise to love you eternally. So, Lena Luthor..."

Kara lowers herself onto one knee and produces a small blue box that conceals a beautiful ring.

"Will you marry me?"

The whole room is momentarily stunned into silence until Alex begins the countdown from ten. The others gradually join in, understanding why as James, unbeknownst to Kara and Lena, snaps a few photos.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE….."

"Yes."

Kara jumps up from her knees and carefully throws her arms around Lena.

Her Lena.

Her fiancé.

They hold each other tight before their lips meet. Despite the familiarity of the kiss, it's different. It means something new, something exciting, something unknown. They only break apart from each other when they realise that everyone else around them is either whooping or crying.

"Congratulations, you two," Alex blubbers, grasping them into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both," Maggie adds.

"Both of my little girls are all grown up," Eliza sniffles, feeling proud of her daughters and their partners.

"I think this calls for a Superhug," Winn declares, his voice cracking a little.

Everyone gathers around Kara and Lena in a big bundle of love.

Kara and Lena kiss again, their attention focused only on one another.

"I love you, Kara Danvers," Lena whispers in Kara's ear, her heart racing with excitement. "With all my heart, all my being. I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you. You've given me so much already and I'm so grateful for it. I'm yours forever and I want our forever to begin right now. You'll never know just how much you mean to me. The only thing in this world, in any world, that I'll ever need, is you."

"I love you too."

The two most powerful women in National City lock eyes. Kara's sky-blue eyes search Lena's piercing green ones. The amount of emotion that both women convey for one another makes them fall further and further into their own little world until they're lost in the eyes, the souls of the woman they love, hoping that this is the start of their happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Happily Ever After

**Note: Thanks for the follows and favourites!**

 **Kara and Lena's wedding day has finally arrived!**

"Are you ready?"

Alex appears behind Kara in her full-length mirror. She meets her sister's eyes in the reflection and then nods, a huge smile erupting across her face.

"You look beautiful," Alex says. She stands in front of Kara and adjusts a few straying pieces of curly blonde hair. "Vera Wang looks great on you."

Kara bashfully picks up the bottom of her floaty dress. "Thank you. It may look great, but we both know that it's a good job that I don't have to go pee again."

"Nice to know, Little Danvers," Maggie laughs, entering Kara's room. "You look lovely."

Kara smiles again. She walks between Alex and Maggie, holding their hands tightly as she makes her way into the living area. They shake a little despite her attempts to disguise it, but a quick squeeze from Alex relaxes her a little.

Waiting for her are Eliza, J'onn and Winn. They all rise as she enters, and Eliza's hands fly to her mouth in an attempt to conceal the fact that she's about to cry.

"Oh Kara," she almost whispers. "I'm so proud of you."

Kara begins to fill up.

"No no no, don't cry!" Alex commands. "We don't have time to redo your make-up, the car's outside."

J'onn wipes a tear away, and Winn is about to make a comment when he sees Maggie glare at him. A little scared, he scuttles towards the door to open it for the bride.

Kara takes a deep breath and wraps her arm around the one that Alex holds out to her.

"I'm ready."

The car pulls up outside the picturesque church and is swamped by photographers. James makes his way down the stairs in an effort to shield Kara from the flashes, but a line of DEO agents standing guard prevents them from getting too close. The same agents are then supposed to be patrolling outside to ensure that Lillian Luthor can't spoil the day, no matter how hard she tries.

When they're inside and the doors are finally closed, Alex disappears to check that everything is in order. Winn goes to take his seat and James walks with him.

Alex quickly returns. "Everything's in place," she says before moving to fix Kara's hair and dress again.

"Stop fussing, Alex," Eliza says, but she smiles at how much her daughter cares. "I'm going to find my seat. Good luck, my special daughter, I love you." She places a kiss on Kara's forehead, and one on Alex's too.

J'onn remains quiet for fear of not being able to hold in his emotions. He'd felt exactly the same at Alex and Maggie's wedding and had just about managed to hold it in until they'd said their beautiful vows. He'd had to use a full packet of Eliza's tissues.

Alex passes a little bouquet of flowers to Maggie as they prepare to walk down the aisle. She peeps around the corner into the chapel and signals to James and Sam that they're ready to begin.

J'onn looks at Kara and offers his arm, which Kara gladly accepts. He swallows hard before speaking. "I'm so proud of you, Miss Danvers. You've become a wonderful leader and an even better hero, but most importantly, you've become an incredible woman."

Kara regulates her breathing in an effort to keep herself calm. "It's all thanks to my family, and you, J'onn J'onzz, are my family."

The sound of music coming from the next room snaps them back to reality, and as Alex and Maggie walk hand in hand down the aisle, Kara is excited to follow.

"It's almost time," Sam says to Lena as James heads outside. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Lena replies, her mouth forming into a large smile. "But so, so happy. It still feels strange."

They're standing at the altar under the flower arch that Kara had so desperately wanted. Lena had decided that she didn't want to walk down the aisle; she didn't want the attention, moreover, she wanted everyone to see the beautiful woman she was marrying, although she didn't tell Kara that; she'd never have allowed it had she known. Now that Lena is waiting anxiously at the front of the room, though, she thinks that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea.

Eliza appears from behind Lena and Sam. "How you doing, sweetie?" She asks, placing a reassuring hand on Lena's arm.

"I'm great, Eliza. Better than great, thank you."

When Eliza takes her seat, Lena turns to look at the people who fill the room. Eliza sits on the front row with Ruby on one side and a seat saved on her other for J'onn. Clark, Lois, Lucy and Cat complete the row. Behind them sit Barry and Iris and Oliver and Felicity accompanied by Sara, Caitlin, Cisco and the rest of the team from Earth-1. The remainder of the room is filled by DEO agents, Catco employees and a few people from L-Corp.

Lena, Sam and James see Alex appear at the back of the room, signalling that Kara has arrived.

"Let's do this!" James exclaims.

The room falls silent as the pianist begins to play A Thousand Years, and everyone turns lo look at the back of the room.

Alex and Maggie enter first, hands locked together. Their matching pink, beautifully fitted bridesmaid dresses flow outwards at the waist and sway as they walk elegantly down the aisle. As they reach the front, Eliza smiles warmly at them, and they take their place to the right.

The pianist begins to play the chorus as Kara steps into the room. All eyes are trained on her, all except Lena's. The CEO fears that if she turns around, she'll never be able to regain her composure.

Kara barely notices the sea of faces that follow her as she walks. She's too busy making sure that each foot makes it safely in front of the other, using J'onn as a guide, and then she sees her fiancé. Although her back is turned, Kara can see her beauty in the way that she's stood almost to attention, by how her lightly-curled hair falls gently down her back over the top of her silky white dress that is tapered perfectly in all the right places.

Alex and Maggie beam at Kara and J'onn as they tackle the three steps to the altar. The Martian gives his Earth-daughter's hand a little squeeze and places a gentle kiss on her forehead before taking his seat next to Eliza.

Both women are stunned by their beautiful fiancé. Kara hadn't seen Lena from the front, but she is immediately drawn to her eyes. Her soft make-up makes her already striking eyes the standout feature against her pale skin. Her lips have been toned in a pale pink that brings out their full shape despite her lower lip being pulled between the teeth.

Lena notes how much more Kara's blue eyes look like comets in the sky, and how her cheeks are a little flushed with the embarrassment of having everyone's attention on her. Her beautiful blonde hair is pulled back from the front but is allowed to fall against her shoulders with a little pink flower tucked just above her right ear.

"Please be seated," the vicar begins as James snaps photos of the couple. "We are gathered here today to witness the love that Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor share for each other. I believe that both have some words that they would like to share."

Kara and Lena nod.

The CEO speaks first, staring intensely into the depths of her fiancé's blue eyes, those unwavering eyes that look right back. "Kara, my bubbling ray of sunshine...You know that I was never a big believer in fate or coincidence. Things always have an absolute reason or a logical explanation. I guess it's just the science girl in me." Lena shrugs, thinking that she's rambling, but Kara hangs onto every word as tightly as she holds on to Lena's hands. "I didn't believe in fate… until I met you. I think fate brought us together that day you walked into my office with your cousin. Becoming your friend was a choice, although it wasn't one that you really allowed me to say no to."

Lena lets out a little nervous laugh and hears it echoed by others in the room. She casts her eyes to the ground before returning them to Kara's. "You're so easy to talk to and you see me for who I really am, and I'd never had a best friend before. That made falling in love with you the easiest thing I've ever done. It was the only time in a long while that I felt like something was out of my control, but for the first time, I didn't mind. Falling in love with you was written in the stars, because once, you were a star in the sky that fell to Earth and you found your way to me, and if you're trulymeant to be together, life will find a way. We have both lost a lot in our lives, especially you, but you found your family here, and now I have mine. We've got each other, and suddenly I find myself with more to lose than ever before. Destiny has brought us together, but it's love that will keep us together, and all those things that come in between that are meant to force us apart will only make us stronger. All that's left for me to say is, I love you, Kara Danvers, and you're the only person I can't live without, so something tells me that I'm going to love you forever."

The room remains silent, save for the relieved breath that escapes Lena's lips and a few sniffles. Kara's eyes are brimming with happy tears, and she briefly looks at the ceiling in an effort to stop them from streaming down her face.

"Kara, if you would like to say anything to Lena," the vicar says.

Kara clears her throat and squeezes Lena's hands. "Lena, I knew the first time we met I knew that you were special and that you were going to be important to me. As we grew closer, I found myself thinking of you more and more every day to the point that you're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of at night. And when I wake up next to you, I find myself falling in love all over again.

"There is so much that I love and admire about you. You are so certain in all the choices you make, which is good because I'm so indecisive, but I have no hesitation when I say that you're my favourite everything. Sometimes, I wish that you could see yourself through my eyes, as I see you. Although it's the only thing I can never give you, I'll never stop trying, never stop telling you how amazing you are in the hope that one day you'll believe me, because you're perfect just the way you are. You're beautiful, honourable, really, really smart and so incredibly special to me, to all of us. You're so strong, and it will take someone equally as strong for this marriage to work.

"When I was little, I lost one world, and when I arrived I found another, but you've turned this world upside down and made it better because loving you has been the greatest decision of my life so far. I feel like I've known you my whole life, but that doesn't stop you from changing it and making it better every day, and when you smile at me, I know that by your side is exactly where I'm supposed to be. A new year and a new life stands before us like the blank page of a book just waiting to be filled, and I can't wait for us to write in it together. I love you."

This time, as Kara finishes speaking, she and Lena can hear more snivelling. Eliza passes a packet of tissues to J'onn, and Lena sees both Alex and Maggie wiping tears away as they try not to smudge their mascara, while Kara can see James blinking hard.

Kara and Lena look at each other once more, cute smiles pulling across their faces at Kara's family.

At their family.

"Those were truly lovely vows," the vicar says. "Now, if anyone can think of a reason why these two people should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lena winces. For the last few weeks she's been having nightmares about Lillian bursting in and dragging her away kicking and screaming, and since then she hasn't been able to stop replaying it in her mind over and over. She sneaks a glance at the door and sees that Kara is doing the same.

"I really thought my mom would make her entrance right around now," Lena whispers only half jokingly.

Kara laughs. "Me too."

They both visibly sigh and their shoulders relax when she vicar speaks again. "Very well. Now, Lena Luthor, do you take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

All of the emotion portrayed by Lena's eyes is the only answer Kara will ever need, but her heart still flutters when Lena says, "I do."

"Kara Danvers," the vicar says. "Do you take Lena Luthor to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kara's lips turn up into a wide smile at the mention of 'wife'. "I do."

"Do we have the rings?" The vicar asks.

Winn scuttles out of his seat but takes extra care not to trip up the stairs. He holds the rings on a small purple cushion, his free arm bent neatly behind his back. Kara and Lena take the rings that they chose for one other and smile at Winn, who promptly returns to his seat.

Lena takes Kara's soft hand in her own and gently places the dainty band on her finger. As Kara rests Lena's hand on hers and takes extra care placing the ring on her finger, she hears Lena's heart beat harder.

"I now pronounce you married. You may seal your marriage with a kiss."

Kara and Lena grin at each other. Their eyes are no longer lost in the souls of the other. Instead, they take in the beauty of one another's lips before they meet, kissing softly, gently, with honesty and a promise that they'll never let each other go.

Their audience whoops and claps.

Kara turns around to see her sister blubbering uncontrollably but with a huge smile on her face. She holds out her hands to Alex and Maggie and they share a hug.

Kara turns back to her wife, who hugs Sam and James before returning all her attention to her wife.

As they walk hand in hand, arm in arm down the aisle together, Alex, Maggie, Sam and James behind them, Kara finally notices the smiling faces of her family and friends. Clark grins at Kara, knowing how much it means to find your soul mate on Earth. Barry holds out his hand for a high five, which Kara gladly returns. Even Cat looks a little emotional.

Cameras flash and voices blur into one as Kara and Lena head outside. They allow the photographers to take a few photos but quickly get into their car that whisks them to their reception.

/

People dance for as long as it takes the day to turn into night. The happy couple shares their first dance, their arms wrapped tightly around one another, never wanting to let go. Eventually, Kara has to relent when Alex wants to dance with her, as do J'onn and Maggie and Clark. Lena dances with Alex too, and then Sam, Winn and James until the whole room joins in when the party songs start.

A little after nine, Alex calls for silence and picks up a microphone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to say a few words. Firstly, congratulations Kara and Lena, you're the most beautiful couple I know. More than anything, though, I just wanted to warn you, Lena, about what you've got yourself into. There are five things that Kara needs, that she always has and always will need. The first and most important is family. The close second is food, although I know that I don't need to tell that to anyone in this room."

The room of people, now seated at their places at their tables, chuckles.

"Nothing is impossible with the love you have for each other, except deciding what to eat, so Lena, I wish you the best of luck. The next thing you should know is that Kara loves cuddles, especially when she's tired, although I'm sure you know that too. While she'll never show it, she loves a bit of attention now and again, and we know that she gets a lot of it. The last thing she needs is exercise, and she gets plenty of that when she's out fighting aliens and saving the world. Really, what I'm trying to say is, Lena, you've married a puppy. She's loyal and she'll always be by your side like she has been by mine." Alex turns completely away from the rest of the room when she speaks next, solely addressing Kara and Lena. "I'd just like to wish my beautiful sister and my wonderful new sister all the happiness in the world."

More clapping ensues until the music resumes. Kara and Lena find themselves talking to their guests for hours. Eventually, as a few people start to filter out, the newlyweds find time to talk to each other.

"Lena, there's something I'd really like to show you," Kara says, her eyes alight with excitement.

Lena smiles, her eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Mysterious! I love it," comes her reply as she takes Kara's hand.

/

Kara and Lena lie on a soft blanket surrounded by grass. Stars sparkle above them, lighting up the sky like lights on a Christmas tree, and a gentle breeze flows through their hair. They take in the serenity of their surroundings, breathe in the fresh morning air as they snuggle against each other.

"I promise you'll see why we're here in a minute," Kara says.

Lena tilts her head to the right, catching Kara's side profile before her wife's eyes meet her own.

"Hey, um, what about all those people who don't know who you are? How will you keep them quiet?" Lena's face is suddenly full of concern, and she doesn't know why this thought hasn't crossed her mind before.

Kara smiles at the little fold in Lena's eyebrows. "J'onn's taken care of it, don't worry." Kara offers a reassuring smile before her eyes are drawn to an orange light in the distance. "Look!"

Lena follows Kara's pointed finger. The sun has begun to invade the mass of stars, casting its faint glow on the city in the distance.

"It's beautiful, Kara," Lena says in awe. She'd seen the sunrise plenty of times from her offices at L-Corp and Catco, but never like this, never had someone holding her close as it rose.

"Just like you," Kara whispers.

In that moment, huddled in the tranquil field under the ever-changing sky as the cool air tickles their skin, Kara and Lena know that the perfect end to their perfect day marks the beginning of another, and they know with every fibre of their being that their perfect day was only the start of their happily ever after.

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
